kushielfandomcom-20200222-history
Phèdre nó Delaunay de Montrève
Phedre no Delaunay de Montrève' '''is the protagonist and narrator of the books ''Kushiel's Dart through Kushiel's Avatar. Appearance Phèdre is described as having curly "sable" hair and "bistre" eyes with a distinctive red mote in the iris of her left eye, which marks her as an anguissette--Kushiel's chosen who gets pleasure from pain. Her marque was done by Master Tielhard as a briar rose whose vines resemble the bond and the lash. The rose and vines were done in black, but there are a few teardrops of scarlet, representing a flower petal, a drop of blood, or the mote in Phèdre's eye. Biography Phèdre appears in all six of the Kushiel books. Phèdre in Kushiel's Dart Early Life Phèdre was born to Pierre Cantrel, the third son of a merchant, and Liliane de Souverain, an adept of Jasmine House. As soon as she was born, it was obvious that Phèdre was flawed and unfit for service in the Night Court due to the mote in her eye. Her father took charge of one of his father's merchant caravans in Caerdicca Unitas and the family spent a couple years traveling. Unfortunately the venture did not go well and Phèdre's parents were out of money. Phèdre's grandfather refused to give them a second chance unless they gave him money as a guarantee. Phèdre's mother then has no choice but tp ask for an audience with the Dowayne of Cereus House. At this audience, Phèdre is sold into indenture at the age of four and never sees her parents again. Growing up in Cereus House, Phèdre felt like an outcast. Even without her mote, she still did not fit the physical canon of Cereus and nor could anyone guess at what house she would fit in, were she not flawed. When she was seven years old, after hearing of Elua's statement to the One God, she stabs herself in the palm of her hand with a pin. Upon seeing her face clearly flushed with pleasure, the Dowayne initially thinks to send for the Dowayne of Valerian House, but decides to send for Anafiel Delaunay instead. On the day she is to meet Delaunay, Phèdre escapes from Cereus and ran off into the city. There she meets Hyacinthe and the two became friends right away. She is brought back to Cereus House by the guards but continues to run away and be hauled back several times a year. When she meets Delaunay, he is initially disinterested in her until he sees the mote in her eye. He identifies her as an anguissette and buys her bond price for an outrageous sum of money. It is decided that she will join Delaunay's household on her tenth birthday. Delaunay's Household After her tenth birthday, Phèdre left Cereus House to formally join Delaunay's household. There she met Alcuin, Delaunay's other pupil, who became her foster-brother. Delaunay educated them in a variety of subjects, including languages and the arts of covertcy. When they turned fourteen, Delaunay asked them if they wished to enter Naamah's Service. Both said yes and they were initiated into Naamah's Service. Delaunay enlisted Cecilie Laveau-Perrin, a former Cereus adept and the greatest courtesan of her day, to train them in Naamah's arts. Phèdre kept up her friendship with Hyacinthe, frequently leaving Delaunay's house to visit him. Together they tried to piece together Delaunay's mysterious past, even though Hyacinthe's mother warned Phèdre that she will rue the day she learns the truth. When Phèdre turned sixteen, she was anxious to begin taking patrons and Delaunay finally allows her. Her first patron was Childric d'Essoms, a protege of Barquiel L'Envers. Phèdre thoroughly enjoyed her work. During assignations she paid close attention to any important information her patrons revealed and reported it back to Delaunay. She discovered that Barquiel was d'Essoms' patron one night after he burned her with a hot poker. Melisande contracted Phèdre for Prince Baudoin as a "farewell gift," informing Delaunay that she was behind the fall of House Trevalion. Phèdre witnessed their trial. Shortly afterward, Delaunay's manservant Guy was killed as Alcuin was attacked by Vitale Bouvarre and Delaunay got a Cassiline Brother, Joscelin Verreuil, assigned to his household as a replacement. Phèdre proved instrumental in gaining Delaunay the audience he sought with Barquiel. She asked d'Essoms to tells Barquiel Delaunay knew who killed Isabel. Phèdre attended this audience, for Barquiel insisted that she and Alcuin both come. A short time later, Melisande contracted Phèdre for the Longest Night. She put a leash on Phèdre and dressed her in a diamond-studded sheer gown for Quincel de Morhban's Midwinter Masque. Afterwards, Melisande succeeded in getting Phèdre to use her signale, or safe word, the only patron to have done so. Phèdre gave away that Delaunay was waiting for word from Quintilius Rousse. Melisande also told Phèdre that Delaunay had been Prince Rolande's consort. The next morning, Melisande gave Phèdre the sheer dress and diamond collar so that she might complete her marque. She sold all the diamonds except the one on the collar. Phèdre made her final appointment with Master Tielhard and Joscelin accompanied her. While they were there, a messenger from Quintilius Rousse arrived to give them a message and warn them Delaunay's house was being watched. They raced back home, but they were too late. They found Delaunay and the entire household dead. Alcuin hung on just long enough to tell them that Delaunay was Ysandre's oathsworn protector. Phèdre and Joscelin rushed to the palace, where they sought an audience with Ysandre. When that failed, they sought out Thelesis de Mornay, but were turned away. They had the misfortunate to run into Melisande, who took them to her rooms and drugged them. She proceeded to rape and torture Phèdre for information. After that, she gave both of them, still drugged, to Isidore d'Aiglemort who sold them into slavery among the Skaldi. Slavery in Skaldia Quotes about Phedre "Phèdre yields with a willow's grace and endures with the strength of mountains. Without her, life would be calm; and yet would lack all meaning." --Joscelin Verreuil "That which yields is not always weak" -Hyacinthe Category:Servants of Naamah Category:House Montreve Category:Night Court Category:Delaunay Household Category:Terre d'Ange Category:Characters Category:Kushiel's Dart Category:Kushiel's Chosen Category:Kushiel's Avatar Category:Kushiel's Scion Category:Kushiel's Justice Category:Kushiel's Mercy